Various devices have been heretofore provided to facilitate the loading of muzzle-loaders and to enable a muzzle-loader to be more rapidly loaded. However, most of these previously known devices have not included means by which a complete charge for a muzzle-loader may be held in readiness for use and which may be rapidly loaded into the muzzle end of the barrel of a muzzle-loader. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus by which a complete charge for a muzzle-loader may be held in readiness and, whenever desired, utilized to rapidly load a muzzle-loader.
Various examples of previously patented muzzle-loading devices including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 163,404, 184,079, and 3,747,252.